The present invention relates to a light switch extension arm of non-metallic construction, that is generally comprised of a lever arm adapted to be readily attached to the switch actuating toggle portion of a standard wall switch used for turning on and off the lights of a room. My extension arm is particularly helpful to small children that are not tall enough to reach a normally positioned conventional light switch, in order to turn on and off a light.
As is well known, a light switch is typically positioned on a wall at a height convenient for adults, with little attention being directed to the problem encountered by a child old enough to go to the bathroom, or to the kitchen for a drink of water at night, but not tall enough to actuate the light switch without the aid of a stool, chair, or the like. Realizing this problem, many parents leave a light burning all night so as to provide a means by which small children may have adequate illumination to find their way about the home at night, without disturbing their parents. Such operation of a light all night, every night, is expensive since it consumes a substantial amount of electricity over a period of time. Additionally, a light left on all night often becomes distracting, and may even attract unwanted guests.
A number of others have addressed this problem, and for example, the Craig U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,420 entitled "Extension Device for Toggle Switches" teaches the use of an elongate arm of rigid construction, but his device requires the use of a pivotally mounted member on the end opposite the handle of the device, and the use of the pivotally mounted member necessarily drives up the cost of the Craig device, making the purchase thereof in a class with luxury items.
Somewhat similarly, the De Vall U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,051 entitled "Light Switch Extension Arm" reveals a device utilizing metallic members, which not only makes it relatively expensive, but also might potentially provide a shock hazard.
Furthermore, the Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,134 entitled "Extension Control for a Wall Mounted Toggle Switch" sets forth the use of an elongate arm utilizing a shaped wire involving a loop at each end, with one of the loops to engage the finger operated lever of the toggle switch, but here again is not only the expense, but also the potential danger of a shock to a young child or even an adult confined to a wheel chair.
In addition to obviating the foregoing objections, the present novel device enables self reliance and independence to be taught to children by allowing them to provide for themselves so far as concerns going to the bathroom and turning on their own lights, unassisted by their parents, for the parents can rest assured that their children will not be injured. Furthermore, the present novel device helps to eliminate much of the inborn and hereditary fear of darkness to which we all are subject.